


my love, my life

by yeolissoft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is sad, Barista Kim Jongin | Kai, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, M/M, Memories, and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolissoft/pseuds/yeolissoft
Summary: He only saw him three times a year. On Halloween, during the last week of November, and on New Year’s Eve.Or: Baekhyun is stuck in the past.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: flashfics





	my love, my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there <3  
> This story is very dear to my heart and I'm really happy how it turned out. (I kinda made myself a little sad while writing, so please consider the "Grief/Mourning" tag if you're sensitive to these kind of topics!)
> 
> Also you might want to listen to: **My Love, My Life** (the piano version by Benny Andersson is my favorite but I also really like the Mamma Mia! Version or the ABBA version)

“Halloween was his favorite thing in the whole world.”

“I know.”

“He loved his costume so much,” the man chuckled, a soft smile on his face. “He spent way too much money on it as well.”

“You should go home, buddy.”

“He also loved giving candy to every child that was brave enough to make their way through our decorated front yard. But I think he also liked to keep the candy for himself. I caught him munching on it at midnight a few times, you know?”

The barista sighed, snatching the now empty glass away from the small man in front of him. He only saw him three times a year. On Halloween, during the last week of November, and on New Year’s Eve. He was always alone, ignoring the people around him while he was staring at the bottom of his glass. He usually didn’t stop drinking until someone picked him up. 

Tonight no one cared to pick him up.

“I’ll walk you home, okay?” He sighed, catching the eyes of the stranger. His eyes were glassy and he seemed lost in his thoughts, silently playing with the golden band on his left ring finger. 

“Yeah, I think he would appreciate this a lot. He never liked me going around alone in the darkness.” 

Jongin didn’t say anything, packing his stuff in a small bag he brought. Then he waved to his coworker to give him a small sign as a goodbye. 

“Come on, Baekhyun. It’s late.” 

He had learned his name when he first visited the bar on Halloween all those years ago. At this time Baekhyun was crying his eyes out, mumbling a name that sounded a lot like ‘Yeol’ over and over again. The next time he saw him was the following November and the small man was crying again. Every time he saw him, he seemed to get a little number, a little more hollow on the inside. 

“Sometimes he danced to Thriller in our living room.” Baekhyun tiredly chuckled once again, as they were walking under the yellowish street lights. “Or the time warp. He even taught me how to dance to that one, hm. I wonder if I still know how it goes.” Then he was humming a tune under his breath and Jongin smiled to himself.

When they were standing in front of Baekhyun’s door the smaller froze, looking at the small marble pumpkin on his doorstep. It was the only Halloween decoration and Jongin watched him sink to his knees, taking a few deep breaths until he spoke again, “This is the only thing I kept. He used to light a small candle inside of it, and then we would dance.” Jongin quietly pressed his lips together as he heard a small whimper. “Like, no time warp or anything, but..” 

Baekhyun didn’t finish his sentence, obviously wanting to keep the memory of the special song to myself. 

“Ah, what am I saying,” he said and abruptly stood up. “Thank you for walking me home, it was very kind of you.” Baekhyun’s smile was fake and Jongin could tell that much. 

“Of course, yeah, of course.” 

Jongin saw the door close with a small thump and then he stared at the small pumpkin, crouching down just like Baekhyun had been a few minutes ago. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt like he should light the candle, so he took out his lighter and a small smile adorned his face once the orange light flooded the small front yard. 

“To Baekhyun and his lost love,” he murmured and turned around to leave.

_“Like an image passing by, my love, my life  
In the mirror of your eyes, my love, my life”_

The beautiful melody made him stop, turning his head to one of the windows. It should have been weird, seeing someone dancing a couple dance alone. But all Jongin felt was deep sadness for the tired man he had just walked home.

_“I can see it all so clearly  
Answer me sincerely  
Was it a dream, a lie”_

He should probably walk home, hug his husband and his little daughter tight. He had never felt such a big need to tell them he loved them dearly.

_“Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life  
Are the words you try to find, my love, my life”_

Baekhyun was beautifully swirling around the dimly lit room. And then he started to sing and his voice made Jongin’s stomach bloom in warmth. They must have been such a lovely couple, dancing and singing together. 

_“But I know I don't possess you  
So go away, God bless you”_

Only when he felt the wetness on his cheeks, he noticed he had started crying. His hands were clutched together as he watched Baekhyun taking a small photo frame from a shelf, now dancing with the photograph in his hands.

_“You are still my love and my life  
Still my one and only”_

The song was beautiful as he saw how Baekhyun tightly hugged the photograph of his husband close to his chest, the ring on his left hand shining brightly. Suddenly he felt like he was interrupting something intimate, something he shouldn’t be seeing. 

It was time to go home to his loved ones.

And while he was walking the beautiful voice still echoed through his mind, making his skin erupt in goosebumps as if he was still listening to him sing. 

_“Yes, I know I don't possess you  
So go away, God bless you  
You are still my love and my life  
Still my one and only”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. And Happy Halloween! c:
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeolissoft)


End file.
